maxridefwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cardinal
Cardinal Cardinal is a 17 year old Male Avian American (Bird kid) created by Angel (Emeraldangel802). His bird type is the Cardinal. He sees himself as a strategist or “the older brother figure” of the group. Appearance Cardinal has a very tall and thin build, with sharp elbows (seriously you do not want to be elbowed by him). He also has Broad shoulders, and is 5’10’ in height. He has pale skin, but warm brown eyes that contrasts with it. His hair is curly and scruffy, although when he gets the opportunity he always tries to comb it back. It also sticks straight up slightly in the front, which he is embarrassed by, and always tries to press it down. Part of the genetics from the Cardinal’s color got into his hair, making it the same red color with black streaks and tips. He has the wings of the Cardinal. Also his hair, and he has sharper and stronger than average nails. Not by tons, but noticeable if you actually look (even more noticeable if he scratches you). Abilities Normal bird kids powers, and If he hears a noise or voice, he is able to mimic it. This is because his vocal chords were altered in a way that enabled them to have a wider variety of range in producing noises and sounds. He’s very skilled with playing cards. He can throw them and even cut through some things with them, and is very accurate when throwing them. He also is very skilled with elbowing. Because his vocal chords were so enhanced, they are easier to damage, which is why he usually doesn’t talk as much, or does so in a more quiet and whispery voice. You know how people “lose” their voices? That happens to him easier, and it lasts longer. Personality Cardinal is usually very calm, serene, and collected. He’s quite go with the flow, and is very hard to faze, making him good in high-pressure situations. He’s also very logical and calculated, smart, and knows how to use his knowledge. He can also be very cunning, not afraid to trick someone if he has to, but he prefers not to, rather liking relying on his own wits. He can be a bit no-nonsense, but that’s because he wants people to remain safe and not do something dumb. He’s very emotionally stable and open to hearing ideas, making him able to take charge if necessary. If you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to give you sage advice, he’s your guy. He’s more compassionate then he looks, and gets hurt easier then he shows. He can become angry, but he doesn’t like to, and if he does, he still manages to (mostly) keep his head and refrain from doing something brash. Backstory Cardinal would usually try to go along with the scientists, although he would do this to try and get them to not worry about him coming up with a plan to escape as much. Thankfully, this is a ruse he is pulling, as he IS working very hard to figure out a way to get out. Strengths/Weaknesses Weaknesses: Even with the enhancements from mutation, he’s still physically weak in comparison, making him terrible in an all out fight (muscle versus muscle). He can also come off as uncaring at first, and can sometimes overthink things. Strengths: He’s very smart, able to trick or come up with a plan very quickly. He’s also quite agile, and he’s got deadly elbows. Fun Facts/Trivia -He is most likely shipped with Rebecca (Necromancer’s OC). Category:Bird hybrid Category:Male